


YouTuber AU Collection

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Adventure Time, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, For Science!, Getting Together, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: A collection of YouTube au Oneshots from varies fandoms





	1. Bubbline-The Gamer and the Vlogger

**Author's Note:**

> Bubblegum's "human" name is Genieve

"Hello guys! BubblegumPrincess here" the pink-pink-haired Vlogger smiled and waved "I finished moving into my new apartment! I'm super excited and I'll give you guys a proper tour of it when I get all my stuff unpacked" she paused then added "I actually have another YouTuber as a neighbor" she smiled "She's the VampireQueen and she seems pretty cool, but we'll have to see! Anyway beyond that I don't really have much more to say soooooo until next time my subjects" she winked and waved before shutting off the camera and her mic. She'd edit it and put it up later but for now she needed to get the rest of her boxes unpacked.

Marceline laughed and smiled as she played with Finn and Jake on their Twitch account Adventure Time. "Someone asked about your new neighbor" Finn told her, sense he was watching the chat for this stream. They usually rotated every couple of weeks, aka two streams. "Oh! Yeah she's nice, she's BubblegumPrincess on YouTube" Marceline shrugged "I don't really know here but she's seems nice? She's at least polite" she grinned as she beat down Jake's character. They were currently playing the new at Super Smash Bros.. "Yeah?" Finn asked and Marceline laughed as his charachter fell off the edge of the stage. She wasn't laughing when a second later, she was fling ed off by him. "Dammit! That was my last life!" "You snooze you loose" Jake piped up then he groaned as he was whipped off by his brother. Marceline just sighed as she and Jake's characters clapped for Finn's. They continued streaming until Marceline called it a night.

Two weeks passed and the two hadn't really run into each other or interacted much. Sure they spared breif hellos but beyond that nothing. Not until Finn decided to properly introduce them.

"You'll like this one trust me! She's a great friend of mine....besides Jake is sick and we need a third person!" "Alright...I'll come over to your place then" Genieve blinked at her younger friend and Streamer. "Well actually...."

"Finn what the hell?" Marceline pinched her nose while on the phone with her friend "Please Mar? She's pretty cool and your neighbor it would be easier for her to get to your place for the stream anyway!" "...fine but you owe me" she sighed and looked around. She really needed to clean up...

Three months latee, when the two came out as a couple, they both snickered and snd smiled when they got the inevitable "How did you meet?" "Well Baba moved in next door..." "And Finn made me go over to her place to help with the stream!" As Marceline leaned on her girlfriend'sahoulder, she felt grateful to Finn for introducing them.properly to one another.


	2. EzioLeo-Parkour and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio is a special guest on his boyfriend's channel

"Hello everyone!" Leonardo waved to the camera "I'm TheRenaissanceMan and this here is Science at Work! It's basically a bunch of challenges and such and we see if science can allow us to do it! Today I have a very special guest, my boyfriend and one of the free-runners on the channel Parkour Brotherhood!" Ezio smirked as he slauntered into the cameras veiw "Today I got a special challenge you ready Caro Mio?" The blond turned to the burnet, who nodded "Si" "Bene! Then let's begin!"

"Well that was...an interesting challenge" Ezio rolled his shoulders as Leonardo closed out the video and turned off the camera. "See why I asked you for your help?" He chuckled nervously. Ezio nodded "You never would have been able to wall jump safely, I couldn't even do it that high with a running start" "Si that's why your here" Leonardo laughed and kissed his boyfriend "I knew there was a reason you kept me around" Ezio teased. He didn't mind though, and as they talked and joked Ezio couldn't think of any place he rather be.


	3. The Khazak DJ and Russian Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek runs a music channel featuring his mixes
> 
> Yuri is a beauty Cheney known as the Russian Fairy

"Hey everyone!" Yuri waved. Was that awkward? Probably. Oh well. "Today I'm going to show you my side braid, I mean, a side braid...shit!" He turned off the camera and sighed. He could do this. It was just one video...why was this so hard to make? His fans had been asking about how to do the side braid he always wears in his hair, and it wasn't like it was that difficult or needed a fancy set up. Why was this so hard?

He looked through his favorite you tubers and started playing DJ Atlin's newest playlist. Maybe this would help him...

Otabek woke up to his Twitter exploding, and several friends having texted him. He frowned. What had he missed? He decided to check twitter first.

"The @Russian_Fairy playing @DJ_Atlin's newest music on video?"

"Anyone know why Yuri is playing music in the background? It's never happened before?"

"Eek that's @DJ_Atlin'@DJ_Atlin's latest playlist!"

Otabek blinked, and quickly checked his friends. All of them just linked him to a video. He frowned as he clicked it and started watching, shocked to find that his latest playlist WAS playing in the background as the man on screen showed off a rather impressive side braid made from his bangs.

Yuri groaned as he went through his Twitter. Why were people so obsessed over this? Sure it was the first time he played music but it wasn't like DJ Atlin was some no name, he had more subscribers than Yuri for crying out loud! 

"My fans are crazy" he complained to no one in particular as he made himself some breakfast. Honestly...his phone dinged and he frowned as he checked it. A private message from Atlin.

....Holy shit a private message from DJ Atlin!

Yuri scrambled ad quickly opened it. He read it and took a deep breath, sending his reply.

"You two are the cutest thing ever" Victor squealed and Yuri rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn't say anything. Otabek just shrugged and played with Yuri's hair.

"Nah just Yuri is adorable"

The loud protest were worth it


End file.
